A Complicated Life
by S24
Summary: After all that he's been through after all that he has done, he just can't get rid of her.  When Terri uttered those three words Will's world fell apart.  When Terri finds a way to ruin Will's life again, who will he turn to a Holiday or a Pillsbury?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After all that he's been through after all that he has done, he jut can't get rid of her. When Terri uttered those three words Will's world fell apart. The Glee club is falling apart with Kurt gone and so is his life. But what if all hope isn't lost what if just maybe things will cheer up with the upcoming Holiday.

**Chapter 1. The News**

"I am pregnant", she said. Why couldn't it be "I am moving" The one thing Will needed was the one thing he couldn't have. Terri is pregnant with his kid and there is no way on earth Emma would want to date him with all his 'baby momma drama'. Will sitting on the couch in his small apartment, with his ex standing across from him didn't want to move. He just wanted to rewind time.

"Will honey, now that I am pregnant we can be a family again, maybe I could move back in so that you can help take care of me and the baby, wouldn't that be nice?" Terri questioned.

"Are you sure it's mine?" He had to be sure.

"Yes, who else's would it be"

"Fine, but listen hear we take care of the baby as just split parents, you don't move in and I don't move in anywhere. We are free to date who we want, no commitments to each other unless it is involving the baby." Those were Will Schuester's ground rules because he knew that if he didn't establish them with someone like Terri, he would be doomed.

"Okay fair enough" She said in that sweet innocent little voice, with the brain of a very cunning woman behind it.

"We will work something out later but right now I have to get to work" He rushed out of there as fast as he could.

It was Friday, and after a long and rather disappointing day, Will had to prepare the kids for regional's after their win at sectionals.

"Okay so we need songs that are hits and that we can pull off. Any suggestions?"

"We should do a song by the Beatles, everyone loves the Beatles" Puck said.

"Great any other suggestions for the set list?"

"How about an aria for me to perform on stage?" None other than the Rachel Berry herself could propose such an idea.

"Listen Rachel although I am sure you would sing it beautifully, we have always been about the group and us all singing together, thats what won us sectionals over the Warblers, any other suggestions?"

"How about some by Beyonce, Bette Midler, and groups like Train, and Coldplay?" Artie suggested.

"Okay sounds good everyone I want you to go home this weekend find a group song you want to sing, either perform it for us, or play it if there is too many parts, in front of the class next week." Mr. Schuester said as he wrapped up the class period.

When Mr. Schuester left the Glee club discussed what just happened.

"You guys I am so sick of old songs, lets choose stuff like the Beatles, that we know is fun, never dies, and is fun and fresh. We want the judges to be excited not bored. Last year we had his favorite songs this year lets have our favorite songs that he will approve of", Puck suggested.

"Yeah then maybe we might win", Finn says.

"Totally, lets do it" Sam comments.

"Sound good but lets just not do anything t upset Mr. Schuester he already seemed out of sorts today anyway? Quinn warned.

"I know right he was so distant, like someone just died"

"See you guys on Monday" Tina said, as the rest of the Glee club exited the choir room.

Rachel Berry had an idea. As she walked to Ms. Pillsbury's office she thought about the good she was doing for the club.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel said.

"Yes Rachel come on in, is everything alright?"

"No actually, there is this friend and they have this burden on them that they seem to carry with them all day."

"Well Rachel I have heard the friend excuse enough what is this burden on your shoulders?' Emma thoughtfully asked.

"Oh no not me I mean Mr. Schuester, I knew that you were friends so I was hoping you could talk to him."

"Oh of course I will talk to him have a nice weekend Rachel"

"You too" Rachel said as she walked out the door.

Later hat day as Emma was packing up Will was heading out. "Will can you come hear please"

"Sure Em whats up?" Emma's former crush asked.

"Well I was just wondering is everything okay some people noticed you were distant today and kind of depressed so I was wondering if I could do anything" Emma asked with genuine concern.

"You know Em thanks so much for your concern but I am tired of loading my personal life on you especially when you might become part of it at times, thanks though, see you on Monday" Will stated, and left.

Emma sat there baffled by what just place, wondering whether to go after him or just sit there in defeat, she decided neither, and cleaned up for the day to head home to her romantic dinner with Carl.

Later at Will's house, Will was having dinner with Terri discussing the next course of action. They decided they would keep their living arrangements, but alternate days to care for the baby, he would be there at the birth. They would also split the cost. When all was decided they had sometime to catch up.

"It's just like old times isn't it Will?" Terri asked.

"Terri lets not do this it will never be like old times-"

Just when he said that the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Terri said as she got up.

"No Terri don't-"

"Hello? Hello?, huh no answer guess they hung up. You really need to get caller id on the kitchen phone Will so you can call them back"

"Yeah I am working on that but teachers salary doesn't really help that situation"

And they continued their dinner in silence, Terri left shortly after leaving Will to contemplate what his life would be like. No girlfriend (who wants to put up with a dad who slept with his ex wife after they were divorced?) Just as that though came to his mind the phone rang.

"Hello Will it's Holly Holiday I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" She asked.

Relief washed over Will to have someone to talk to "yeah sound great want to go get coffee?"

"Sure there is a Starbucks not far from Mckinley lets go the that one."

"Ok meet you there in fifteen minutes" and Will left to go and talk to a friend. But what he didn't know is that on the other side of that first phone call, the one where Terri picked up the phone was none other than the Emma Pillsbury herself, who was just wondering what was wrong with Will. All she knew was that a woman had picked up, not sure if it was Terri or Will's new girlfriend she knew she didn't want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. The Holiday**

As Will went to talk to Holly, Terri went home to her boyfriend Mark. She told him she went to a friends house, but she also told him it was over, this was Terri's way of deciding that her and Will would get back together. Holly met Will at Starbucks to discuss their never-ending doomed lives.

"Hey Will how's life?" Holly asked.

"Hell, how about yours?"

"Why what happened?"

"Well Terri. My ex-wife, the rude one who barked at you that one time"

"Oh yeah" Holly remembered the ice queen.

"Well she is pregnant…and now I have no escape from her."

"Wow"

"I know"

"Yeah but think of it this way you won't have to hang out with her until the third trimester, and you have me to help you through it all" Holly said.

"Always the optimist, thanks I guess your right, but enough about my awful life how about yours?"

"Well I have a mother who literally is the thorn in my side, she tells me that 1. I need to get married (Holly says in an annoying voice) 2. I need to have a baby and 3. I should move back home where I belong. Gosh she is such a pain in the –"

"Okay wow looks as if we both have problems, we both need vacations but on teachers salaries we can't afford them"

As Holly and Will laughed over their short and rather pitiful lives they set a date to go to breadsticks, as friends in two weeks. They exchanged all contact information and agreed that if they ever had a problem they would count on each other.

Emma was in the mean time over at Carl's trying to enjoy a nice meal but found that her mind was drifting to other places.

"Em, you alright you seem a little distant?" Carl asked.

"Oh yeah yeah I am fine it's just, never mind"

"Come on tell me I won't judge we need to keep this an open relationship remember?"

"Okay where Will-"

"Will again huh, why is it always Will?"

"Okay you know what I just won't say anything," Emma said in her cute little voice.

"Okay your right I am sorry, continue" Carl said.

"Okay well he was really down today and didn't seem like talking, I don't know what it could be" Emma explained with concern.

"Emma okay I am sure it's nothing, and if it is something he probably doesn't want to tell you because it is too personal and he doesn't want to complicate your already complex relationship."

"Your right I should give him his space"

"Right now back to dinner"

As the night wore on Emma was still concerned about Will but did her best to hide it because she didn't want Carl to know that she still had lingering feelings for Will.

The following Monday at school, Will was in better spirits but still a little depressed. At lunch Emma realized Will did not come to eat next to her as usual. When she was done she walked to his classroom where she found him eating alone.

"Knock knock"

"Oh hey Em," Will said.

"I was just wondering where were you today?"

"Oh I had a phone call" (with Holly Holiday but Emma doesn't know),Will stated.

"Oh well do you need some company?"

"Sure why not"

"Will if you don't mind me asking what's on your mind? Carl said you might not want to share and if it's that important I understand but if not can you tell me?" Emma asked.

"Em that's just it I need to clear my life of clutter and you talking about Carl doesn't help me get over you, I need our relationship not to involve girlfriends or boyfriends for awhile until I am over you, ok? And I don't feel comfortable sharing with you everything in my life right now".

"Okay well I guess I understand. Well sorry to make this so short but I have to go, a student is visiting with me in five minutes"

Then Emma hurried out of the room. Will not understanding why she was so abrupt, forced himself not to follow her for fear of being sucked in by her doe like eyes. Emma on the other hand was confused, Will always came to her for advice, either he had someone else or the relationship with Carl was greatly affecting her relationship with Will. She made up the student excuse to escape, although her and Will both new it was a lie. She did not want to lose either one. Will was her friend and he talked to her about everything now she was having trouble getting him to open up, what is going on? She thought.

Later that day Will came to Glee club on schedule and in a better mood ever since his conversation with Holly.

"Okay so what do we have for suggestions, anyone want to go first?" After bypassing Rachel's hand he chose Puck instead.

"I am singing "Hey Jude" by the Beatles" Puck said.

"Great go ahead"

(Not sure if he or the Glee cast has sang this before, hope not!)

After Puck was done, Rachel went as the last one for the day and she sang "The Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler.

"Great job you guys, at the end of the week when all songs have been sung we will vote for your top three for regional's okay. See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye Mr. Schue", Finn said.

After Mr. Schue left the kids decided that they needed to add theatricality to their regional's performance. With Kurt still at the boys school it was just Rachel and Mercedes that wanted to take on the responsibility.

"Okay for the sake of the club we should try to get along" Rachel said when all the glee kids left.

"Yeah we should have awesome costumes, that are eye catching, but not to busy." Mercedes said.

"I agree colors should be turquoise, white and black."

"Hold up there I am cool with those colors but I get some say in this also, we need time to collect our ideas and meet."

"Fine meet me hear next week on Tuesday 3 o'clock." Rachel said and walked out of the room.


	3. The Secret

**Ch 3. The Secret**

**Note: Okay thank you reviewers, all three of you at the moment. **** Sorry anon. reviewers I didn't realize that I hadn't enabled that yet. Please review. Thank you. Also responding to a comment, the set list hasn't been decided yet and when it is there are fresher songs, I just wanted to make the search process a little harder with songs more fitting to the characters verses the club itself. Thanks for pointing that out it gives me a chance to clarify any confusion. **** Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it.**

In the mean time Will was talking to Holly over the phone and Emma was talking to Carl at lunch. And Terri was getting an ultrasound, Will decided not to come to this one, because it was so early.

"Okay you are definitely pregnant this time, and you are two months along"

"Two months but I should be three" Terri said.

"No it is definitely two." Doctor Wu said.

This was not good news Terri had slept with Will three months ago not two, she had slept with Mark two months ago before they broke up. That means that it's not Will's baby, but if he finds out she will never see him again. So its Marks baby, but if she pretends its Wills then she will have a chance of getting back together with him.

Terri was still thinking about all this after she explained it to her therapist after the ultrasound.

"Well Terri I think a big step to your healing process would be to come clean and tell Will the truth"

Terri knowing about patient confidentiality knew that the therapist could not tell Will herself so only she, her therapist and Doctor Wu knew, meaning that she could keep this up for a long time.

Will sitting on his couch at home decides to dial Holly Holidays number.

"Holly hey it's Will, yeah so how was substituting as vocal adrenalines coach today?"

"Haha very funny Mr. Schuester like I am going to tell you how that went for fear of you learning some regional's information"

"Okay too bad you have a clean conscience. So anyway are we still on for this Saturday?"

"Of course what time is the breadsticks reservation?"

"It is for seven, want me to pick you up?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Holly answered with one of her favorite phrases.

"Ha ha so see you then."

"Okay so how did Terri's ultrasound go today?" Holly asked.

"I guess it went okay she hasn't told me anything yet, the doctor is supposed to tell her how far along she is"

"Oh that's good, I guess"

Just then the phone rings.

"Oh Holly I guess that's her on the other line I have to go."

"Okay sounds good see you Saturday."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Will ends his conversation with Holly to pick up the one with Terri.

"Hello?"

"Will its Terri I just got back from therapy"

"Ok how did the ultrasound go?"

"Well the doctor said I was _three_ months along and that the baby is healthy"

"Good, have you been given a due date yet?"

"No he tells me that next visit"

"Okay well that's fine do you need anything Terri?"

"No thanks Will… (some hesitation) okay well bye"

"Bye"

When all phone calls are made Will gets ready for bed and tries to get some sleep.

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday went by in a blur for Will Schuester and he decided that he needed to clear his mind and focus on regional's.

"Okay so guys it is Friday make a list of all the songs you want for regional's and then the three most common will be our pick" Will instructed his students in the choir room Friday afternoon.

"After tallying up all the votes we will be choosing one song from the Beatles, one song from Coldplay and another one from a Broadway musical. Guys this list is pretty broad, next week we need to try to narrow it down to which Broadway musical, which Beatles and Coldplay songs okay?"

"Sorry Mr. Schue there were just so many choices" Mike said.

"Fine –"

"William can I talk to you for a second?" The tall blonde lady in a blue track suit asked.

"Sure guys talk amongst yourselves," Will said as he stepped out into the hallway. "What is it Sue?"

"William it has just come to my attention that Principal Figgins intends to nothing about the ongoing bullying problem at this school. I think we should round up the teachers and have an intervention."

"That's great Sue but why did you come to me?"

"The staff likes you better and would be more willing if you invited them" Sue said with utter distaste for the idea of people who liked Will better than her.

"Fine sounds good." Just as Will agreed Shannon Beiste came walking down the Hallway.

"Hey Beiste!" Sue called.

"Yes Sue," Shannon said rather exasperated by the thought of having to talk to Sue, but when she saw Will there too, she realized it could not be all that bad.

"William hear and I have decided that the bullying at this school needs to stop, and the ever so incompetent Figgins needs to do something about it. We are going to round up the staff and have an intervention for Figgins to talk to the School Board. Are you in?"

"Yeah I agree I am in, when does this thing start?" Shannon asked.

"How about next week Tuesday during the staff meeting?" Will proposed.

"Great see you then."

The three parted ways and continued to do their jobs.

"Okay guys I think you should all go home and think about some exciting stuff to bring to regional's."

When Glee was over Will was packing up his stuff, he saw Emma walk by.

"Hey Em"

"Will!" Emma said surprised that he was talking to her.

"Listen a few staff members and I are going to have a talk with Figgins about addressing the bullying issue at this school, can you say a few examples, not naming names, about the students who have talked to you about this issue in the staff meeting on Tuesday?"

"Sure, fine that sounds great Will" Emma said and not having time to talk walked away. She was still frustrated with the fact that Will wouldn't open up to her, mainly because she cared about him as a friend. She liked him a lot but she wasn't sure if she still loved him. But with the ways he cared so much about the kids and their lives, didn't help the situation, if anything it made it worse. She was afraid to admit it but she was falling for Will again.

**Note: Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any criticism or suggestions, I am open to all. Thank you very much. Sorry for any confusion or errors. And please review!**


	4. The Breadsticks

**Note: Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any criticism or suggestions, I am open to all. Thank you very much. Sorry for any confusion or errors. And please review!**

**Ch 4. The Breadsticks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

"Hello Holly ready to go?" Will asked as he walked into Holly's small apartment.

"Yeah lets go"

When they got to Breadsticks they were seated, they ordered and began discussing their situations.

"So did Terri tell you anything about the ultrasound?" Holly asked.

"Not really she said the baby was healthy and that she was three months along."

"Good good well I have some news" Holly said excitedly.

"Okay"

"You are looking at the new Health teacher at Dalton Academy!"

"Wow that's great!"

"Yeah I decided to take a smaller semester class, I can't maintain a year long class, I teach better in shorter amounts of time"

"Awesome are you full time?"

"Yup full time, when I am not teaching the health classes, I am a in house sub"

"That is so great"

Later that evening Will walked Holly to her door, he was invited inside for a movie and popcorn. They decided that since they had so much tolerance for each other that they should try one date. And if it didn't work out, what the hell, they could still be friends.

While Will and Holly gabbed about their lives starting to look up others weren't as fortunate. Emma was over and Carl's house and was drifting into thoughts about school and Will. Instead of listening to Carl talk about dentistry she was thinking about other things.

"Em, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"You are losing focus again, listen I was thinking that you haven't been in our relationship for the past week now so either you need to tell me whats wrong or we need to part ways."

"Sorry Carl its just that I have had a lot on my mind lately."

"You can tell me anything babe," Carl said.

"Well lately at school Will and I haven't been friends like we used to be, and I am getting worried about him."

"Will again huh, well I can't say I didn't see this coming, cause I did, when you got involved with me Will wanted more in the relationship, so when he decided to give up he probably felt the need to move on."

"Oh… well I still want to be friends."

"I know you do and I am pretty sure it's because you still have lingering feelings for him, I have helped you enough, but now it's time for you to help your self-"

"Carl don't" Emma pleaded.

"No listen you are great but I think its time we part so that you can decided who you want to be with. Em I am giving you an ultimatum, I am sorry but I can't have a girlfriend who is between two guys, so I guess this is goodbye Em," Carl said.

"Well it was nice knowing you,…" Emma said as she tried to resist crying, as she walked out of his apartment to her car. And whenever her heart is torn she plays the song "All By Myself" as she cried, drove home, and cried some more, Emma decided Carl was right she needed to be alone for awhile. Now that Carl might be out of the picture it just pushed the possibility of Will even closer.

Monday at school most people were in better spirits. Especially Will, with all that had been going on in is life he found a way to be happy and Holly helped him get there.

"Morning Em," Will said when he walked into the counseling office.

"Oh hey Will" Emma replied.

"You okay?"

"No but thanks, its personal"

"Well Em I will have you know that if it is about Carl, I am trying to handle it and move on, mainly because I am in a relationship now two."

"Oh that's great Will, well that makes one of us," Emma said. Great now Will was in a relationship, now the possibility got even farther away. What if he gets totally over her, then they will never have a chance.

"What? you and Carl broke up, Emma I am so sorry, I truly am," Will said, although a little hopeful, realized that he was in a relationship and for the first time in a while he was happy.

"Yeah well Carl and I both decided that it would be best if I spent sometime alone to decide what I want to do."

"Well at least you separated on a positive note. Well I have to go I have to go teach Spanish."

"Okay Will well I am glad to see you in better spirits"

"Thanks Em"

After Monday, Tuesday arrived. Mercedes and Rachel were meeting after school in the choir room to discuss costumes, while the staff meeting was being held.

"Okay I have called you all to this intervention to discuss the ongoing issue of bullying" Sue announced.

"Sue what is the meaning of this?" Figgins questioned.

"I'll tell you, basically you will not take up this issue with the school board, and we all believe that it is because you don't understand the size of the issue. Kids are transferring schools because of bullying, and we need to end this or no kids will come here and McKinley will shut down." Sue replied.

"Principal Figgins there are too many students complaining about this." Will added.

"I have to break up at least one fight in the locker room every week because some kid decides to confront a bully," Shannon added.

"I got at least five kids this week in my office complaining about how they are afraid to step out of the safety of the classroom" Emma piped in.

After an hour of debate Figgins finally said, "Fine fine, I will talk to the school board".

When all were dismissed. Will left for the day to go home to a bottle of beer, and to grade sixty Spanish papers.

Will found him self distracted by the thought that he had to go to an ultrasound with Terri on Friday, now that she was in her second trimester, and that he had a date with Holly, and had yet to decide the set list for sectionals.

All Will wanted to do was go to bed and wake up with all his problems gone. He finished grading the papers and was disappointed with the grades realizing that he hadn't been doing a very good job of being a teacher, he had been letting his personal life get in the way. He had one more beer and went to bed.

While Will went to bed Emma lied awake in hers trying to figure out what she wanted. She wanted Will, and she wanted Carl. She needed to find away to get away from all her fears and troubles. She decided that if she just ate lunch alone for the rest of the week in her office, and thought long and hard about what she wanted. Then maybe she could be happy. And she hadn't decided yet if she was bothered or relieved by the fact that Will hade a girlfriend. But before she fell asleep she realized that she likes might even love Will, and they could have a chance since Terri is out of his life (she doesn't know Terri is pregnant). She likes Will, a lot, but must remain in silence for a while.

**Hope you liked it. Next episode is juicy! Please review! Please add anything that you would like to see take place in the story too!**


	5. The Realization

**Ch 5. The Realization**

**Note: Thank you all reviewers, I am very appreciative of the reviewers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters!**

Emma likes Will, but Will doesn't know who he loves, or if he loves anyone at all. Emma likes Will, and is starting to forget about Carl. She knows that whatever her choice is she can't make it until Will is out of his relationship or when he tells her he has no feelings for her.

On Friday Terri was due for an ultrasound, it was her fourth month pregnant and she needs to make sure everything is okay. Only thing is Will asked to come this time, she didn't need to tell Dr. Wu to lie because it was a real ultrasound. Only thing was is that they would find out the sex, and the health of the baby today.

"Okay so your baby is perfectly healthy." Dr. Wu said.

"It's like Déjà vu isn't it Will" Terri said.

"In the form of a nightmare this time yeah" Will said coolly.

"Well that will change when you look into our baby's face," Terri reassured.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Wu asked.

"No-"

"Yes-"

"How about you just tell me", said Will since he was the one who said yes.

"Well if you are going to know I might as well too, just say it", commented Terri.

"It's a boy", Dr. Wu stated.

"Fine", Will said trying not to show his emotion, and then he left quickly after the appointment.

As Will walked to his car he realized that it wasn't just an unfortunate nightmare, it was an unfortunate reality and sooner or later him having a baby with his ex-wife wasn't going to be a secret, so he might as well tell Emma. There is no way she is ever going to want to date him now. Luckily Holly knows and she still wants to date him. After what Will thinks to be five months of pregnancy he finally realizes that he is going to be a father.

"Will honey, are you okay?" Terri asks as she runs after him out of the doctors office.

"No Terri, I am not just when I wanted you out of my life, you come back in it, and the worst part is your not in it short term but its long term," Will says frustrated.

Terri was debating whether or not to tell him the truth, but realized that if she did she would lose Will forever. He would never speak to her again.

"Okay well we won't have to see each other until the first month of the third trimester, I will have another ultrasound, and we will have to prepare our homes for he baby, and maybe by then we can try to be friends."

"Fine your right, if we are going to be apart of each others lives forever there is no reason we can't be friends", said Will as he got into his car, still disliking the idea.

Will later got to school at seven o'clock at night, deciding that home reminded him too much of Terri, and the baby. He cancelled his second date with Holly, because he realized he was too emotionally distraught to talk to her that night. He decided that he would just stay at school until Saturday morning when he could gather the will to go home.

As Will settled down in the choir room he made a trip to his Spanish room, to collect some more papers he could grade. As he was collecting more papers, Emma had the same idea he did. Except she had come earlier and was just now leaving. She walked by his classroom expecting to find it empty. Instead she saw the back of Will collecting papers from his desk, back toward the door.

"Will?" Emma said shocked.

"Oh hey Em what are you doing hear this late?" Will questioned.

"Oh I came by to pick up something's and clear my head." Emma said.

"Yeah I was pretty much doing the same thing" Will confessed.

"Well maybe we can help each other Will, it has been a while since we talked." Emma said as they started walking toward the choir room.

"Maybe we can, well my news will be the seal to the end of all my girlfriends, Holly is sticking through it but no one wants to be in a relationship like that."

"So my guess is it is a complication in your personal life, probably a complication you would rather not have?" Emma guessed in her little voice.

Will and Emma were now in the choir room sitting in the chairs on the risers.

"Yeah I am afraid you are right, well hear goes… A while ago, when I was sick I got Terri pregnant," Will sighed.

Emma sat there is shock. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces, she was heartbroken for Will and the fact that he now had another complication in his life, but what made it worse was that Terri was involved, but her heart broke more for herself and her own relationship with Will. She knows that she can't pursue a relationship with Will if Terri is involved, Terri would make her life a living hell. Eventually Emma had to gather the courage to respond, even though her throat suddenly went dry.

"Wow, okay that is big, and…and Holly is okay with all this?"

"Yeah she is being really great dealing with all this, but the thing is it just dawned on me today that I am going to be a father of a boy, and I am going to have to see Terri for the rest of my life, that is not something I want to live with but I have to for the kid."

"Yeah I can see why you needed to clear your head, just give Terri a shot maybe she will prove to be a better friend then a wife." Emma said even though it killed her to say it. She didn't want to see Will bonding with his ex but she didn't want to ever see him this heart broken again.

"Your right Em I should, so why did you need to come and clear your head?"

"Well after Carl and I broke up I decided that I need to figure out what I want out of the rest of my life. I need to know if staying single is the best thing for me right now," Emma says.

"I understand sometimes staying single clears your mind of all complicated relationships you have had."

"Exactly, Will I am really glad we talked tonight I have been worried about you lately."

"Thanks Em, ever since I found out it has been hard to admit to myself that it is really happening. And it is really nice to open up to you, you always have the best advice," Will said.

After two hours of talking, Will and Emma both decided that they were calmer than before and that they could go home. Will decided to confront his problems and deal with them, while Emma decided to take a break from all hers. They parted as friends and companions. Emma parted as a slightly heart-broken lover, while Will parted as a heavily burdened man.

That night as each of them lay in their beds, they realized that although life can get really hard they always have good friends. Emma was also growing afraid that after that night she was starting to fall in love with Will again, even after he told her news that should push her in the opposite direction. Will was realizing that even though talking to Holly was great, talking to Emma was even better. After a long night they both slept for the first time in a long time.

Terri on the other hand was lying awake in bed growing a conscience. She doesn't want to tell Will, but she knows she should. Terri, being Terri shakes off the feeling and decides instead to look forward to her and Will's life together.

Will loves Emma, Emma loves Will, but they are torn between a conflict of interest, the ever deceiving Terri Schuester.

NOTE: **Hope you liked it. Things are starting to heat up between Emma and Will. Please review. I know some of you put me on your alerts, thank you so much, but please review anyway. Thanks all reviewers. Also tell me anything you want to see in the next few chapters!**


	6. The Songs

**Ch 6. The Songs**

**NOTE: Okay thank you all reviewers! I am so grateful. The set list is up! Hear is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please review even those who alerted the story! And thank you so much for doing so. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

The following week in Glee the kids were deciding their set list, for regionals.

"Mr. Schue I have decided that we should sing Viva la Vida by Coldplay." Rachel stated.

"Now I don't usually agree with Rachel but that song is pretty awesome," Santana said.

"Fine does everyone else agree with that one?" Will asked.

There was a number of yes's echoing throughout the room.

"Good okay guys two more"

"Ooh how about the song "Heaven Can Wait by We the Kings?" a member suggested.

"That sounds a little new guys how about something else?" Will said.

"Ok how about "Music of the Night" from Phantom of the Opera, we can make it a group song?" Sam suggested.

"Actually Sam that sounds pretty good we will make it a group song, and for this one the girls will be more background, does everyone agree?" Will asked.

Another echo of yes's, in favor of the song, Will thought these are good choices and everyone is agreeing this is great.

"Okay perfect one more song any suggestions?" Will asked one more time.

"Um how about instead of singing a song by the Beatles we sing Man in the mirror by Michael Jackson?" asked Tina. Tina was right it was a good song.

"Yeah that songs really cool yo," said Artie.

"Everyone agree?" Will asked and again a chorus of yes's.

"Okay perfect we have our set list"

The three songs that were chosen, were not only powerful, they weren't that old. So hopefully the judges at regional's would like them.

"Schuester," coach Sylvester called when school and just ended.

"Yes Sue," Will said, not really in the mood to be picked on.

"Figgins talked to the school board and there is a new rule any child presenting hard core evidence of a threat, or physical beating will automatically expel the student who acted these things on the child, and will allow the family of the victim to press charges," Sue stated with a smug look on her face.

"Wow Sue that's great, my Glee kids will be so glad to hear that," Will stated.

"Yeah he is going to make the announcement tomorrow at the assembly."

Will finished with Sue and headed home with a little hope in the improvement of the lives of his students. That night Terri called "Hi Will listen I know you were all upset the other day and I was wondering if I could come over and watch a movie or something." Poor Terri trying so hard to hang onto Will, even though she knew he was slipping and to prove it his answer to her call was, "Goodnight Terri".

Then Holly Holiday called

"Hello" Will answered.

"Hey Will its Holly, listen I know you had to cancel our date the other night, but I was just wondering is everything alright?"

"Ok hey Holly yeah sorry about that, everything is fine, want to go out this Friday?"

"Sounds great so how was the ultrasound?"

Even though Will was explaining everything to Holly it seemed as if he was excluding her, he told Emma about his problems first. Will decided that he can't let Emma get in the way, Holly is his girlfriend and she should come first right?

After a long conversation Will and Holly turned in for the night. They had just gotten past the middle of the week and now they were one day closer to Friday.

On Friday morning after a boring Thursday Will walked into McKinley High School with a good attitude. He said hello to people, smiled when he remembered a joke with some people, and even popped a piece of candy in his mouth before twelve o'clock in the afternoon. He was happy, not perfect but happy non the less.

He discussed the Spanish papers and offered the students a redo, let the Glee club sing whatever they wanted, and went off campus for lunch that day. Will decided to loosen up and not let the worst of things get him down. Emma noticed a change in Will maybe Holly was good for him after all. Emma watching Will who was really relaxed, started to realize that she loved Will even more when he was like this.

Later after school hours when most of the teachers had cleared out for the day, Will was headed for his date with Holly. As he walked by the counseling office he stopped short when he heard crying in the girls bathroom just before it. Will knowing he couldn't go in there waited in a classroom until he was sure the person had left. When he heard footsteps he peeked his head out the door only to see the one and only Emma Pillsbury walking with her head down toward her office.

"Emma?" Will asked announcing his presence.

"Oh hey Will what are you doing here?" Emma asked drying her tears.

"I was just leaving, what's wrong?"

"Will it's nothing really"

"Em come on tell me the truth"

"Okay… it's just my life is turning out to be empty,-" Emma didn't finish because she started crying again. Will lead her to his car after she collected her stuff, so that no one else would see her crying.

"Why do you think your life is empty Em?' Will asked.

"Well I don't have someone to always be there for me, you do, Carl now does, and so many others do to. I am still that girl in high school without a boyfriend" That reminded Will of something, he quickly handed Emma a tissue and left a message for Holly to cancel their date.

"Emma you don't always need someone to feel full, you are perfect and there is nothing wrong with you, I am sure that if you give it time you will find that a man will fall madly in love with you and go to all ends of the earth just to be with you."

'Thanks Will"

Will comforted Emma for over an hour until she was fit to go home.

When he got home there was a call waiting for him "Will call me back", was what it said from Holly.

"Hey Holly it's Will you wanted me to call you?"

"Yeah Will listen, we are great as friends but I think that there is just to much in your life, like some lingering feelings for someone, that you need to sort out."

"Holly its nothing I-"

"That's just it Will I don't think it is just nothing, who ever it is you choose them over me and that's not what I need in this relationship. And Will I am positive it isn't Terri either. I don't need a relationship with a man who is in between three women let alone two."

"I understand Holly, I shouldn't have dragged you into it, also you are right, I was trying to get over someone that I think I am not ready to get over yet."

"Will you didn't drag me, it was fun while it lasted, its just we are meant to be friends, and only friends." Holly said. "I hope this is okay with you."

"Holly it's fine, I agree even when we went on dates we had more friend talk then girlfriend and boyfriend talk."

"I am so glad you agree, so I'll see you around Will Schuester."

"Bye". And Will hung up the phone. Will decided that it was better this way, after seeing Emma all vulnerable it made him realize that he still loved her, and just having a friend and calling her your girlfriend wasn't a real girlfriend. She loosened him up, but that was what he wanted from a friend, not a girlfriend. Now he just needs to keep his true feelings for Emma under wraps until she says something first.

**NOTE: Hope you liked it! This chapter was more background and some thing with Holly, I promise more excitement next chapter! Thank you and please review!**


	7. The Contemplations

**Ch 7. The Contemplations**

**NOTE: Here is the next chapter, more Wemma fluff and excitement as promised! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

Will after a long thought process realized that he and Emma both needed to figure out where they wanted to be, before getting involved in a relationship. And maybe by focusing more on teaching it will be easier. On Monday after much contemplation, Emma decided that she needed a change in her life, a small one but a change non-the less. Emma decided that maybe just maybe she should go to a therapist.

"Ms. Pillsbury? Yes hello she is ready for you" the secretary said.

"Hello Emma, I am June, why don't you take a seat" Said June Wintore, Emma's new therapist. Also little did she know Terri goes to the same one!

"Hi well I really came to you because I am having some troubles regarding my love life", Emma said.

After a rather awkward beginning, and June taking notes they finally got started. Emma found it easy to open up about Carl, Will and herself. The therapist in turn listened intently and decided that Emma needs a vacation. (don't worry it will be short and she will come back in this chapter)

"Emma I think you need to take a break for a while, not just from relationships but from life, maybe you should go to a day spa, because lets face it we all can't afford to take a week off from work."

"Ok ooh that sounds nice, thank you very much," Emma said as she exited.

"You slut you think you can come to my therapist, after what you did to separate Will and me?" an enraged Terri Schuester said, but she said it in a way where she wasn't yelling she was just using a very intimidating voice.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry I didn't realize" Emma said in her little voice.

"Whoa Terri get inside my office now." Said June as she walked into the therapy waiting room, "Emma we will discuss when to schedule your next appointment but take your break first".

After that epidemic took place Terri was at Will's apartment. She had just walked in unannounced and Will was shocked to see her.

"You tell that little slut-"

"Whoa Terri what are you doing here?" Will asked demanding an explanation.

"Well why don't you ask your mistress, you tell that little homewrecker, to back off and stay out of our marriage, she is ruining it for us"

"First of all Terri how did you get in? Who is the slut? And why are you here?" Asked a very confused Will.

"Okay Terri use your words, " Terri said to herself. "Your little germaphobic stopped by my therapist today, apparently she is going on vacation"

"Terri, you are out of line you don't know Emma, we are not married so she is not in the way, get out of my apartment!" Will finally shouted.

"Wow Will I have never seen you this way, well we will talk when we have mellowed.

Vacation? What was Terri talking about?

The following Sunday Will was at home trying to get his mind off things. So he flipped on the TV trying to get his mind off babies. The first channel he flipped to was the end of _Father of the Bride 2_ where both women were having their babies. And each channel after that had something to do with babies. Finally Will flipped off the TV in defeat.

Will had all kind of thoughts running through his head; what kind of father would he be, how would he handle Terri for the rest of his life, and does he still want to be with Emma?

The next day at school Will ran into Emma at lunch. It was the first lunch, that was a strictly friendship related lunch in a while.

"Hey Em"

"Oh Hey Will"

"So I decided that I should stop hiding in my office"

"Yeah me too, it is best if I go about my business in a more normal manner."

"Yeah I ultimately come to that conclusion too." Will said.

"How was Spanish?"

"It was fine, so I hear you are going to a therapist?"

"Oh yeah so you heard about Terri huh?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I did, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine I had some time to gather my thoughts, and went to the spa this past Sunday".

"Oh that is nice, well I will see you later"

"Okay I'll see you later"

After the school day ended Will went into Emma's office.

"Hey Em listen I just wanted to ask you for some advice if it is too personal I understand"

"Okay shoot Will"

"Well Terri has gotten to the point where she believes we are married and I don't know how to separate from all aspects of my life except the baby" Will said. Now he really didn't need to go in there for that reason he just wanted to see Emma again.

"Oh no that's fine Will, I think that you should change the keys and locks to any door you don't want her to enter, tell her more rules to show her you are sticking to the separation" Emma said as she sat down next to him.

"Okay that sounds like she will lay off a bit, thanks Em" Will said, not sure what excuse he could use to keep talking to her. After a few moments they started to look intently into each other's eyes, and their heads inched closer and closer-

"Get a room" Sue called from the hallway.

Which in turn spoiled their kiss. As they broke away Emma asked, "Did you need anything else?"

"No thanks that's about it see you tomorrow" Will said.

After much contemplation at the spa and Monday's activities Emma finally had a clear head. She was in love with Will again, she has always been in love with Will but she is realizing that now. Only thing is Emma needs a man with a less complicated life, one who she can love equally if not more. But there is no guy as great as Will, getting over him failed and she can't go through the heart break again, what should she do now? Great, just as she got a clear plate it got cluttered again with the decision of whether or not to make a move. Emma decided another trip to the therapist would clear her mind.

Will on the other hand wants Emma badly but knows that there can't be an Emma, Will, and Terri all together, and in each others life's. He can't abandon his kid, but it would break his heart if he abandoned Emma. What in the world could he do.

**NOTE: Hope you liked it plenty of Wemma fluff! Now what do you think Will should do? Also something will be revealed in a next few chapters, not saying what but it will be something. Well any comments, opinions, or compliments are all welcomed. Please review. Thank you to all my reviewers, you give me the strength to keep writing.**


	8. The Father

**Ch 8. The Father**

**NOTE: Sorry it took a while to update, well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. The story is almost done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

As the morning began down and dreary in the apartment of Terri Schuester. Still frustrated from seeing Emma at her therapists office new that if Emma found out about who the father was she would tell Will. Will her husband, Terri had to correct herself he ex-husband, not only had Emma meddled in their relationship by turning on the charm every day at lunch, Will, poor weak little Will had fallen for it. Now all she had to do was to keep the father of the baby under wraps until the baby was of to college. As Terri thought of baby names the phone rang.

"Hello" Terri said.

"Hey Ter, listen I don't like how our breakup went a few months ago but I want you back," It was Mark, the real father of the baby, the boyfriend of Terri's who she dumped when she thought her and Will were getting back together. Although Mark was great and hot, not to mention, he could seriously damage the relationship between her and Will. She wanted to still date Mark but just hide the whole scenario from Will.

"Mark honey, I am glad you missed me, where are you?"

"Open the door," Terri then opened the door to reveal a tall brown haired, muscular man, in a leather jacket that read "My Harleys for me and my girlfriend" and a pair of blue jeans. With his short haircut and his thin goatee, Mark had all the qualities of a bad boy biker.

"Whoa Ter I know its only been a few months but baby have you gained weight, noticing the baby bump?"

"No I have not gained weight, I am pregnant you idiot" Terri said.

"Mine?" Mark asked pointing to himself.

"No… but honey if you don't want to be apart of this I understand," Terri said motioning to herself.

"How far along are you?"

"About four months and two weeks" Terri said as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, so that means you were sleeping with someone else while you were sleeping with me?" Mark asked.

"No this happened before us"

"That's not possible because 1095 hours ago we slept in your room at nine o'clock" Wow Mark was hot, but his sensitive side often got the best of him, he was the only one in this relationship that kept track of their sleep over's.

"Oh did I say four I meant five and two weeks my bad"

"Terri?"

"What?"

"Terri!"

"Fine so it's yours but I told Will it's his so that maybe we could start a family together, since you were gone" Terri struggled to explain.

"Wow always my Terri, so focused on getting what she wants, so what am I in this the in secret father! I guess so Terri I love ya, but I need to step outside for a second give me a moment" Mark said exasperated.

On Thursday Emma went to the therapist, they hanged the day and time to avoid Terri.

"Come in come in, so how did the spa day go?" asked June.

"I enjoyed it thank you" Emma replied.

"Let me guess it went well but it didn't solve all of you problems, okay so tell me what is new."

"Well I almost kissed Will"

"Well why didn't you, did Will seem to want to kiss you too?" asked June.

"Yes, but-"

"Emma if you really want to be in a relationship with this man then you need to try to get in one, Terri is an obstacle that you can overcome if you really love Will, it will be extremely hard but if Will loves you the same way he will learn to balance the both of you"

"Yeah I understand but isn't that a lot to put on him?"

"Perhaps but if you feel that's the case then maybe you should try to move on"

"Well I have tried to move on but it hasn't worked out so well"

"Okay well you need to find out how far Will is willing to go for you." June concluded.

After the appointment Emma already knew she couldn't get over Will, but how could Will and Emma both get over Terri?

After sometime Friday finally arrived Will was sitting in his office and Emma was in hers. It was after hours and Emma was trying to go into Will's office and confront him. Finally as she was about to get up Will instead came into hers.

"Hey Em, listen I was just about to say goodbye, I am gathering my stuff and then I am heading out"

"Well Will I am glad you came in, because I need to speak with you".

"Okay sure go ahead"

"Okay here goes" Emma said as she stepped closer. After a few moments of Will being unsure of what she was saying, and Emma breathing deeply, Emma stepped close enough for their foreheads to be an inch away. When Will realized what she was doing he asked, "are you sure" and Emma replied

"Yes" then they were both engulfed in a long passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever.

When they were done it was pretty clear that they both reciprocated each other's feelings. When they were all done and cleaned up for the day Will invited Emma to dinner. Emma accepted, and they headed off to Will place.

In the meanwhile Mark finally came back to Terri's place, he decided that if he was going to be apart of Terri's life he had to be apart of the babies too.

"Mark no you can't do anything! Mark don't" Terri yelled as he looked through the address book for Will's apartment. In his rage he wanted to go to Will's and have Terri admit whose it was.

"Terri, I pretended to be okay with it but I am not, I am sick of you playing the games with me and with everybody. Where is his house!" after a while Mark had looked through every piece of paper until he found the address, he finally found it on the fridge of a picture of Terri and Will standing outside their new apartment complex. "Aha!" Mark said, snatching the picture and moving to the door. Terri followed after him helplessly trying to convince him otherwise. They got in the car and rapidly drove to Will's apartment.

Will and Emma entered through the threshold only to be interrupted by loud arguing coming up the stairs. It was muffled so he couldn't make out the words. Mark knocked loudly on the door demanding for this Will to let him in. When Mark entered followed by Terri, Will and Emma were standing in the living room staring at the door bewildered.

"Terri what are you doing hear?" Will asked.

"So your Will huh-" Mark said.

"Maybe I should leave" Emma said.

"Sorry Em that might be best." Even though Will wanted her to stay for moral support he knew he couldn't put her through that.

When Emma had gone the arguing resumed.

"Okay you want to tell me what's going on?" Will asked.

"Terri?" Mark said and he turned to Terri, she remained silent. "Okay fine, well Will it looks like Terri hasn't been straight forward with the both of us, now Terri tell me who is the father?"

"What is going on?"

"Okay Will it seems like Terri here slept with the both of us, and it might be my kid" Mark stated.

"What, Terri what the hell I was foolish not to see this before I want a DNA test right now, lets go, I know a clinic that is open, there is this procedure where they can tell be going inside the belly." Will said.

And with that they all headed off to the hospital.

**Note: Sorry it took me a while, hope you enjoyed it there are very few chapters left! Please review, and thank you to all my reviewers.**


	9. The Truth

**Ch. 9 The Truth**

**NOTE: Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

"No no, I am not going in there", Terri said as she tried to run out the doors. It had taken both Mark and Will to haul Terri from the apartments to the car, and finally to the clinic.

"You know what Terri you are because you owe me this", Will said.

"NO!" After many more protests Mark and Will ended up having Mark carry Terri in. When they entered they asked for Dr. Wu, knowing that he works at the clinic on the weekends, they knew he would be available. They soon entered a room, where normal ultra sounds took place.

"Dr. Wu will be with you in just a moment" The nurse said.

"Thank you"

When Dr. Wu entered, one he was surprised to see Will again and two when he saw Mark he got a pretty good grasp for the situation.

"Pleasant evening, what can I do for you?" Dr. Wu asked.

"Well it isn't one yet, Terri here doesn't know who the father is, so we were hoping you could resolve this for us" Mark said.

"Well Dr. Wu, you can't tell because I am too far along right", Terri said with hope and a cunning attitude.

"Well…" Dr. Wu said.

"Right?" Terri asked again.

"Not exactly there is this chronic villus sampling test, it will be a procedure using a catheter through the cervix, and it will sample the DNA that would be the same as the baby. You are about four and a half months pregnant, so it won't be a problem, no pain and risk is extremely low." Dr. Wu said.

"So its doable?" Mark asked.

"Correct" Dr. Wu clarified.

"Lets do it"

"Well I don't want to do anything to harm the baby, so maybe we should just wait till I am a full nine months"

"Ms. Schuester, you are within the eight to thirteen week range right now, so its either now or when the baby is born" Dr. Wu said.

"Let's do it now," Will said.

"And harm the baby?" Terri asked.

"It will not harm the baby but if you are worried about this procedure there is another one called an amniocentesis, where we will insert a needle-"

"Okay stop there I'll go with the first".

As Terri was prepped, Mark and Will waited with Dr. Wu. When Terri was done, they desperately wanted to know the answer but because the results of each mans saliva and the babies, it had to be sent to the lab and with a rush order it would take about a week, to find out the answer. When Mark took Terri home, and dropped Will off, Will called Emma.

"Hey Em, listen I am so sorry about all that, maybe you can call me and we can talk about this" Will said.

Although Emma didn't pick up she was listening. She loved Will she did but seeing Terri only refreshed the memories of her. Emma decided that she would still try it with Will, they had gotten this far and had gone through so many other obstacles, why couldn't they get through this one?

On Monday at school Will was sitting in his office when Emma walked in.

"Hey Will, you called?"

"Oh yeah, listen I am so sorry about Friday, it's just my life is really complicated right now," Will explained.

"Will I understand Terri…" Emma trailed of.

"That's just it I don't want her to be in the way of us anymore, but I don't know if you are willing to handle al this, Em I couldn't ask that of you"

"I know, well maybe if you tell me what happened I could make a decision." Emma said. When Will was done explaining, Emma couldn't help but have some hope in her eyes, maybe it would end up not being Will's, but if it was it would be even worse.

"Em?"

"Oh sorry", Emma said after a while, "I was just thinking, Will I want this to work, but I think we should wait until the results come back, I want this to work, but if its yours I don't see how it could" Emma said.

"It's okay, I understand Em, but if it is min then I might lose you forever" Will said with some sadness in his eyes.

"Will, even if it is yours, we will find away, for it to work somehow, although it might be a long thought process, in the end it should be worth it right?" Emma said.

"Yeah it should be," Will said as he made his way around the classroom to where Emma was standing. He walked over and lowered his head to his, as she raised hers and they kissed for the second time in the last four days. Although the kiss was precious Will had to break it off.

"Em I am sorry but I can't see you hurt if its mine, I can't see you going out of your way to make this work, it's just not fair to you, there are other guys out there and if they are lucky enough to find you then I would want you to go for it, this is my burden not yours," Will decided that he loved Emma to put her through that so he was letting her go.

"Will-"

"No it's fine really I just think it will be best for you this way, just please leave" Will said.

Emma was beside herself, did she not just tell Will that she would stick it out with him? But he decided that he had her best interests in mind. How can that be when Will is Emma best interest. She doesn't want to settle with the Carl's anymore, she wants a Will, she wants the Will.

Will on the other hand new that although heart breaking, he couldn't bear to see Emma in his prison with Terri for the rest of her life. Sure their love may be strong, but even still she didn't deserve it.

After a long and heart breaking week, Dr. Wu called Terri and Will, and announced that the results were in and that they could come in late that Friday for the results.

Terri was nervous at the thought that she might loose Will again, scared because she could lose Mark if by some miracle it is Will's baby.

Mark was anxious to learn if he was a father, and he secretly hoped he was the father.

Will was praying that he wasn't so that he can finally free his life from Terri and from all bonds of their life together.

And Emma was hoping that it was Marks so that she could tell Will that she was going to stick through anything for them to be together.

On Friday morning, the three received the phone calls and agreed to meet Dr. Wu at his office at seven that night.

Carl was at his apartment debating whether or not to go talk to Emma about the mistake he made.

Will fidgeted in school all day and at six thirty went from work to the doctors.

Mark and Terri headed out around the same time.

When they reached Dr. Wu's office in the clinic, he was waiting for them.

Hello Doctor Wu, good evening is what the three would have normally said, but at this moment no one was in the mood for talking.

"Okay lets just get right to it then the father of the child that this woman bears is Mr. Mark Castello"

Shock and relief washed over the room.

**Note: Hope you liked it so the truth is revealed. But it's not over, Will has to go get Emma and there is one more bump along the way. Pretty sure the next chapter is the last. Please review.**


	10. The End

**Ch. 10 The End**

**Note: Here is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to all my reviewers! It was fun, a rather short story but for the first one I figured it was fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

"Will, Will honey wait, I need to say something" Terri said desperately trying to hang on. Marks was in the corner frozen and Will was on his way out the door.

"Terri there is nothing more to be said, you knew and you didn't tell me, but I am really not that mad because there are more important things in life that I need to attend to," Will said and as soon as those words left his mouth he picked up his pace and he knew where he was headed. Terri was officially out of his life and he didn't have to deal with that ever gain, and because she is gone there is a chance for someone else. Will got in his beat up blue car turned on his favorite song by journey and drove to McKinley High School.

Will knew that he had the chance he couldn't let it slip away again, Emma was within is grasp and all he had to do was reach her. Trying to go the speed limit Will found that he never had a green light until finally the very last one to turn into McKinley.

Emma was packing up for the day in her office, deciding that maybe what Will said was best, she probably couldn't handle Terri for the rest of her life. "Maybe I should just move", Emma thought. She was packing up slowly because when she went home she would only be reminded of her pitiful empty life. With no kid, no husband not even a pet to come home to.

"Knock, knock", a familiar voice said.

"Carl, what brings um you here?" Emma stuttered, the break up no longer stung but still seeing her first intimate boyfriend brought back memories.

"Well, I did some thinking, and basically after a lot of thought I realized I had been too hard on you, it wasn't fair of me to put you on the spot like that and I came to apologize".

"Well thank you, but you could have left a voice message or something" Emma said in her six year old voice.

"Yeah well Em…" Emma was suddenly reminded of Will and if he had found out the results yet. "I also thought maybe we can give us another shot?" Carl asked.

Now Emma was torn she wanted to be with Will so badly but if the baby was his he told her to move on, but if it wasn't… If it wasn't then she would want to be with Will. But even if she got back together with Carl it wouldn't be fair to him knowing that she still loved Will. She might be alone though, no that's it Emma's conscience got the better of her, even if she did end up alone, so be it, it would be better than being with one man and wishing to be with another.

Will just arrived at school. He strutted into the school with a new kick in his step, life was good. Then realizing he couldn't be away from Emma any longer he started to run, so he ran, and he ran until he entered the hallway where her office was. He slowed down, so that he wasn't out of breath when he reached her office. He walked up to her door and what he saw broke his heart, how could he feel this good and this bad in one night. Carl and Emma were hugging Emma with her eyes closed to the door and Carl with his back to the windows. Will slowly turned around, frustrated by the fact that he didn't get there sooner.

When he continued through the school a few minutes later Emma packed up and headed out of her office alone, for Carl had left after they parted as friends. She looked to her right and saw a heart broken Will Schuester strolling and a slow pace.

"Will?" Emma asked.

"Oh hey Em," Will said.

"So I take it from your attitude that the baby is yours?" Emma asked. As she figured this must be the answer to his down attitude. Hopefully this was not the case.

"Oh no it's not"

"Really that's great!" Emma said overjoyed. But why was Will so unhappy. "Why aren't you happy"

"About that I am, but uh, so you and Carl huh?" Will asked trying to be a good sport after all he had set her free.

"Oh no he just came by to assure that we are friends" Emma said.

"Really?" Will asked trying not to show the pure happiness on his face.

"Yeah" As they waited for a few comfortable seconds Will took Emma's things from her hands, drew her close and shared another perfect kiss. Emma was swept into the kiss thinking that no kiss could be this perfect.

"I love you," Will said.

"I love you too Will," Emma said. As they walked hand in hand to the parking lot.

**Note: Sorry last chapter was short, but hope you liked it, it is over! Please give me just one last review! Thank you.**


End file.
